


Runs in the family

by Sexy_Jaeger



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Body Worship, Canonical Child Abuse, Divorce, Fluff and Angst, I need more of them, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Missing Persons, Mrs. something I’ve been working on the side, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Past Memories, Quote: "When are we gonna do something about this unspoken thing between us?" "What unspoken thing?", Rika bitch ass might be here too idk, Self-Hatred, Sex, Yelling, company talk, his brother is still gone, in this essay I will, jumin has brother, lost sibling, they talk about it, theyre both not gunna say shit lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Jaeger/pseuds/Sexy_Jaeger
Summary: Jumin didn’t expect to fall inlove afer rika, after V. But he also didn’t expect the hacker of the rfa to turn up in his bathroom bleeding out on his clean tile. But I guess that’s how it be sometimes. Demons are confronted, lies are uncovered, everything comes out now.





	Runs in the family

**Author's Note:**

> This is gunna be a wild ride yeehaw You better believe I’m going to be the best MC ever

-Day I've been wondering what is inside of me, who can I blame for it?  
I say it runs in the family-

The CEO trudged up the stairs feeling the weight pulling him down. It had been a long day and he was ready to unwind his whole body. He stretched his neck grunting happily as he heard the satisfying crack of his bones. He was stiff, exhausted, and in more pain then imaginable. He really didn't want to do anything but sleep. He wanted to not move as much as possible. He would later as assistant kang to push back all his meetings till next month because he just couldn't do it. Opening the door he shuffled his shoes off and gave a big sigh. He heard the telltale ringing of a bell and smiles. Walking to the bathroom he shrugged off his jacket and began on his button up. The Raven haired man let out a yawn,rubbing his face in a sleepy delirium. Despite having a good sleep last night, his working habits always seemed to get in the way of his daily life. Not like he had much control of daily life anyway, but one could dream. He saw Elizabeth the third padding through the door and wrap around his legs. He smiled and ran his hand through her soft fur. Something felt off. Elizabeth wasn't calm like she usually was when he came home at such a late hour. She was meowing loudly and scratching at his pants leg.  
"What is the matter." Could assistant kang not have fed her enough? Or perhaps too much? He followed her as she made haste into the guest bathroom. Narrowing his eyes he frowns. The light was on. The maids were long gone by this time and no one else had access to his floor at this time of night. Slowing his steps as to not alert the intruder he noticed there was blood on the bathroom tile. Elizabeth grew louder as she went into ye bathroom.  
"You have to be quiet ellie Jumin could be back any moment."  
He recognized that voice. He walked through the door way to see something we wasn't expecting. Far from it to be honest. Luciel was sitting on the rim of the porcelain bathtub with his shirt hiked up around his shoulders. His eyes traveled down to the gaping wound in his side. His hands were covered in blood as he held a stapler in his free hand. His eyes moved up to his face where he saw cuts and bruises all over his skin. His eyes held nothing but fear.  
"H-hey Jumin how was work?"  
-

"Why did you use a stapler." Jumin was using a warm washcloth to clean up excess blood while he properly stitched his wound. It was surprisingly deep like a stab wound.  
"Your place was the closest to where I was- wait what." Golden eyes looked down at him in confusion. Jumin never noticed how beautiful they were. Aside from seeing him on CCTV and at the parties he's never been close to luciel.  
"I had a medical kit in the kitchen so why use a stapler. How did you get in? The security in in place."  
Seeing the eyes above him wince as he continued stitching him up.  
"I came in through a window and I wanted to clean up and be on my way. But alas my dear elly couldn't resist me." He could tell how nervous he was by trying to change the subject but he didn't press the issue.  
"Elizabeth the third is not yours." Seeing him smile made Jumin feel at ease. Wiping his hands he stood up with a grunt and pulled out a towel.  
The other male looked at him funny as he there it to him barely catching it. "You can take a shower and use the guest bedroom." The way his eyes widened was almost comical if he hadn't been bleeding all over the floor.  
"You're letting me stay here?"  
"You're hurt. You are also apart of the association. Do you not consider us friends Luciel." The other open his mouth to say something but quickly shutting it. Jumin could have sworn he heard a small thank you before closing the door. His steps suddenly felt heavy on the way back to his bedroom. What had happened to him? He was almost bleeding out but he didn't show any signs of discomfort. How many times has be been in this situation without help? It was commonly know that seven was a hacker and did secret work that he never told anyone, but if he was in danger surely they would help. Was it too dangerous to tell them about it? Jumin scowled at the thought of seven being in danger. He was a coworker why wouldn't he be worried? If everyone doesn't do their part they couldn't succeed. It was a group effort that the put into this company and Seven was apart of this organization. Weather they were close or not they helped each other. Finally undressed and alone with his thoughts he lauded down in bed and drifted off.  
—-  
Cracking an eye down Jumin shielded himself from the light. The daylight flooded in through the curtains. And unfortunately into his eyes. Stretching his back and arms he sat up in his bed. There was always an empty feeling there. Maybe the mattress had firmed down. He would need to speak to assistant Kang about that.  
“Meow”  
Snapping his head to the side he sees Elizabeth the third jumping off the bed. Her puure white coat glimmering in the morning light. Getting out of bed he reached out to her but she moved away.  
“What’s wrong Elizabeth?” She just turned and made her way down the hall.  
He fillers right behind her as she mad going to the guest bedroom. Was seven still there? Jumin has expected him to be gone in the morning. When he walked his his breath came to a pause. The beautiful body Laid splayed out on the mattress red hair covering his eyes as he lay peacefully bathed in sun. A halo made of light was hovering above his head.  
‘Now I know why his name is Luciel.  
This man is a real angel.’  
Jumin Inhaled sharply as the body in front of him began to stir.  
Shit  
He slowly walked out of the room and began to the kitchen it was the least he could do right?

Jumin remembers his mother very well for someone who doesn’t see her a lot. He remembers cooking breakfast in their old house. It was nowhere as big as his house is now. It was quaint and small but still larger than most houses. He remembers the time he cooked for her. He made cookies while father handled the stove to make eggs. The batter was sticky but he still remembers the smell wafting through the kitchen. He made cookies at night when he felt troubled. It was often enough that it became a habit.  
Hearing shuffling behind him he stiffened. A loud yawn came from the kitchen table.  
“What smells good.”  
“Breakfast.”  
Turning around he almost burned his hand. Seven was sitting at the table eyes barely open like a newborn kitten. He wrapped himself in a blanket and made a long yawn. There was a child like cutenesses to him. Making him look younger than he really was.  
He noticed the absence of his glasses. It made him look a lot more charming. Not quite himself but, different in a good way.

Bringing over the food to the table he sat down trying not to gawk at the man across from him.  
“How’s your brothers doing mr trust fund kid?”

“Jae-Kwong is doing great as a photographer and has finished studying under v and Sang-Cheon has finished up his 3rd year in highschool.”

“Jeez can you any more analytical? I asked about how they were doing juju”

He was taken aback by this new nickname. Why was seven so comfortable around him? Or was this just a façade he was putting on. He came home to him bleeding trying to staple his side together surely they had to talk about this.  
“They’re both doing good.”

“That’s great to hear! I didn’t know you could cook too maybe your just good at everything.”

“ it is impossible for someone to be good at everything but I do have other skills than just running a business.”

“I’m sure you do mr big CEO” he listen to the man giggle at his own joke. Was there anything about him that wasn’t cute? He make Jumin feel so calm and he couldn’t understand it.

“What happened last night Luciel.”

He was quiet for a moment that happy go lucky facade slipping. For a moment Jumin saw something else.

“I ran into some trouble while getting something. No big deal!”  
Frowning as the mask slipped on as tight as before he knew something was up.

“You know you shouldn’t get close to me, I’m a Super dangerous guy. But I’ll protect you from evil as GOD 707!”

He could tell there was a hint of genuine in his words as he stated the first half of his sentence. He never understood why seven said these things even in the chat he always deflected questions like this.

“Even so as members of the rfa its all of our responsibility to look out for one another.” He wanted to let him know that we were there for him. He was there for him. But why?

“Yeah yeah I get it nothing to worry your head over.” The redhead got up and walked what Jumin supposed was his room he slept in for the night. What would put him in such a dire situation and why would his boss put him in it. It seemed highly unethical but also lethal. Who knows what would have happened if he hadn’t come home when he did. Would he just have run off with staples in his sides? Would he have. Bled out in his bathroom. Was he even planning o. Telling the others. He probably didn’t want them to worry about him like always. Anything concerning his health is brushed under the rug.  
“I should probably get going, don’t want my boss to be mad at me.”  
He could feel the frown tugging at his lips. He watched as he came out in the clothes from before and made his way to the door stopping to look back.  
“Well, the defendant of justice must return to his lair to fight evil another day! Bye juju.”  
And just like that he was gone and Jumin has no more answers then he has when he saw him the night before.


End file.
